


Tony/Bucky ficlet: accidental sex

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, waking up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: He was about to move, get up and shower and try to forget about his torturous dreams when movement next to him made him stop, his heart stopping for a full second.“Hmn, not yet. Sleepy.”Bucky's heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to the other side as if stung by a wasp. There, bundled up in the sheets, eyes closed and face peaceful, was Tony Stark.What the hell?





	Tony/Bucky ficlet: accidental sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts), [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts), [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).



> I saw a post on Tumblr with some ideas for 'accidental sex' and I really liked “We platonically slept together last night because of circumstances and we both woke up horny” sex. It's not quite the prompt but I do hope you enjoy this ficlet anyway. 
> 
> This was the Tumblr post mentioned: http://caydenhathaway.tumblr.com/post/150890972483/ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i-love-and-dont-get

Bucky woke up instantly, eyes open wide, staring at the wall as a feeling of disappointment waved over him. He'd had the most wonderful dream of him and Tony sleeping together, warm, heavy and relaxed and he wanted to go back there and feel safe and protected. In his dream, they hadn't even done anything other than kissing and cuddling and Bucky had felt every peck on his lips, every muscle as Tony shifted position. He'd heard every moan and sigh and he'd been sure, so sure, it had all been real.

 

Waking up to find it had been another dream, again, made him sad and angry with himself. Apparently, his mind wasn't done torturing him, but this method was far worse than anything HYDRA had ever done to him. He cursed himself, rubbing a hand over his eyes to wake up more fully. Because of the super soldier serum, getting back to sleep was out of the question. Once he was up, he was awake and ready for action. Though these days the action was far from lethal.

 

He was about to move, get up and shower and try to forget about his torturous dreams when movement next to him made him stop, his heart stopping for a full second.

 

“Hmn, not yet. Sleepy.”

 

Bucky's heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to the other side as if stung by a wasp. There, bundled up in the sheets, eyes closed and face peaceful, was Tony Stark.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Bucky blinked, mouth falling open as he watched Tony sleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the blue light casting a soft glow even if it was covered by Bucky's sheets.

 

_Wait, this was his bed, right?_

 

He sat up carefully, trying not to wake Tony in the process, and his heart melted as Tony's nose scrunched up, shuffling closer to Bucky before relaxing again. He snapped out of his staring, willing his hand to not reach out and stroke the stray hairs out of Tony's face. Willing himself to not feel how warm and soft Tony was now, sleep making the man even more beautiful.

 

_Fuck._

 

This was worse than his dream, worse than HYDRA, worse than anything that had ever happened. Tony looked soft, happy and beautiful and Bucky wanted to stay here forever. Watch Tony sleep in his bed forever, be calm and happy. When the man was sleeping he looked younger, less worried and stressed and Bucky did reach out his hand then, brushing over Tony's cheek as lightly as possible with his flesh hand.

 

A sharp sting entered his groin as Tony let out a soft sigh, leaning into the touch and Bucky bit his lip hard, snatching his hand away and finally looking around the room. It was indeed his room and that only made it stranger. He was sure when he'd gone to bed that Tony hadn't been there. He would have noticed something like that. He was still worrying his brain about it, trying to figure out how and why Tony was here when the man woke up.

 

Bucky didn't have time to react, to prepare. One second Tony was asleep, peaceful and soft and the next he was awake, brain on full power and eyes laser focused.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Tony's face paled as he looked at Bucky, all the softness gone in seconds as the man tried to get out of bed.

 

“Watch it,” Bucky called out, grabbing Tony before the man fell out, his whole body tangled in the sheets, cursing as he kicked his feet.

 

“Fuck. I- I can explain. I think, I mean, I'm pretty sure I can. It was late and I- I was exhausted and your room was c-closer then m-mine and I didn't t-think, just-”

 

Tony was babbling, face going red with embarrassment now as he was still struggling with the sheets, not looking at Bucky, his eyes wide and Bucky wasn't sure if it was just shame or also fear. The idea of Tony being afraid of him left a nasty taste in his mouth and he reached out, placing his flesh hand on Tony's shoulder.

 

“Hey. It's okay Tony. Calm down.”

 

It took another second or two before Tony stopped struggling, his body going limp as he let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“This was not planned. I swear.”

 

“Well, for a seduction act, it needs some work.”

 

Bucky's face flamed up as Tony watched him with surprised, mouth slightly open as Bucky looked down at his lap.

 

“I. I mean-”

 

“Please, tell me what you mean, Buckling.”

 

Tony's grin was too sexy first thing in the morning and Bucky opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words refused to come out as Tony's hand landed on his chest.

 

“Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?”

 

“I. No?” Bucky frowned, too distracted by Tony's hand on his naked chest and he let out a hiss as Tony's hand slid down, brushing his nipple.

 

“No? I find that very hard to believe.” Tony whispered, hand going up Bucky's chest and then down his arm.

 

“Tony.”

 

“I swear I didn't plan this. But, I don't mind being here.”

 

Tony looked up, something vulnerable in his gaze and Bucky's throat closed up, his heart beating too fast, even for a Super Soldier. Tony's hand was moving up Bucky's arm again, something questioning in his eyes and he saw the light dim in them, Tony retreating into himself before he snapped out of his shock, grabbing Tony's hand and placing it on his chest.

 

“I. I don't mind you being here either.”

 

“Really?” The disbelief in Tony's voice broke his heart and he nodded, bringing his metal hand up to cradle Tony's cheek, his flesh hand trapping Tony's hand to his chest.

 

“I've been dreaming-” Bucky stopped, shaking his head as he dropped down his metal arm, the servos sounded too loud in the silence of the morning.

 

“Bucky.” Tony moved closer, the sheets restricting his movements and Bucky let out a snort as Tony huffed in annoyance.

 

“Here, let me.” Bucky took the sheets and pulled, ripping them in two and suddenly Tony was on his lap, eyes wide and dark, hands in Bucky's hair.

 

“That was hot. I mean- god dammit!”

 

Then Tony kissed him and Bucky could only react, moaning as their tongues connected, feeling Tony pull his hair, their groins touching. It was embarrassing how strongly he reacted to Tony in his lap, feeling his warmth, Tony's scent surrounding him and he soon had the man on his back, pants off, wrapping his flesh hand around Tony's cock.

 

“Th-that is s-such a turn on. You manhandling me, l-like, Oh fuck!” Tony arched his back, grabbing the sheets tightly and Bucky couldn't suppress a smirk. It's had been a while since he'd done any of this but it was a relief to know he hadn't forgotten all of it. Tony's moans and sobs urged him on, making him brave and he took Tony's cock into his mouth, the scream Tony let out making him feel like the luckiest bastard in the world.

 

“I. Oh damn, that's, oh baby. Oh please, J-just like that.”

 

One of Tony's hands made its way onto Bucky's head, gently pulling his hair and Bucky moaned, relaxing his jaw even more to take Tony in all the way. His cock was throbbing inside his pants and he rutted against the sheets a little, trying to ease some of the tension, Tony's hand pulling his hair harder.

 

“I. I can't. B-Bucky, I.”

 

Bucky hummed, his metal hand grabbing hold of Tony's hips and bringing him closer. There was a second of worry that he was hurting Tony, but then Tony let out the most amazing sound, body tense and Bucky half choked on Tony's release, some running down his chin and ruining his sheets.

 

“S-sorry. I- I didn't-” How Tony could find his words back so quickly after his release, Bucky didn't know, but he did see the shame creep up on Tony's face as Bucky wiped his chin clean, licking up the rest of Tony's cum, hearing the intake of breath.

 

“It's fine Tony. More than fine. You were amazing.” Bucky reached out, bringing Tony on top of him, kissing him deeply and Tony let out a sound as he melted against Bucky.

 

“Want me to return the favor? I'm told I'm very good with my mouth.”

 

Tony looked up, a little smirk on his lips and Bucky rolled his eyes, his dick throbbing at Tony's words.

 

“You don't have to to-”

 

But Tony was already crawling down his body, pulling off Bucky's pants and letting out a whistle, an actual whistle, as he looked at Bucky's cock.

 

“Damn, that serum clearly works on every part of your body.”

 

“Nothing serum about that baby, all your work.” Bucky winked as Tony looked up, taking his cock in hand to stroke it once, his body shivering because of it. He let out a sound as Tony licked his lips, hands running up and down Bucky's stomach before knocking Bucky's hand away, wrapping his hand around Bucky's cock.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Bucky's head fell back, the feeling of someone else's hand on his member almost too much to process. It just wasn't the same as wanking off yourself and Tony was soon driving him mad with his teasing. Using his hands, mouth, and tongue to have Bucky wriggle and moan, curse and beg.

 

“Tony, oh please baby, oh please.”

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

Bucky's heart stopped, using his elbows to half come up and look at Tony, seeing the lust and want in his eyes.

 

“Are you sure? I mean-”

 

Tony nodded, crawling on Bucky's lap and taking Bucky's cock in hand.

 

“Don't we need to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you, baby.”

 

“Don't care. I need you inside me now.”

 

Tony spits in his hand, working Bucky's cock a little more before positioning himself again, eyes glued to Bucky's as he slowly got down, taking Bucky's cock inside him.

 

“Fuck!” Bucky's hands grabbed Tony's hips, biting his lip to try and stay still, letting Tony set the pace. He heard a soft moan and then Tony was fully impaled on him, his breathing labored, eyes closed.

 

“Tony? Baby, you okay?”

 

Tony nodded, letting out a breath and then he was smiling down at Bucky, eyes dark with desire as his hands ran up and down Bucky's chest.

 

“Feels amazing. Big. God, you're so big.”

 

“Move, baby. Move for me. Use me.”

 

Tony let out a growl as he started moving, watching Bucky's face the whole time. It was amazing, seeing Tony ride him like that, the tight heat of Tony's hole, Tony's moans and sighs as he used Bucky for his pleasure. Bucky couldn't keep his eyes of Tony, seeing his cock twitch again, not able to go fully hard but trying to and Bucky let out a growl, digging his nails into Tony's skin, making the man move faster and harder.

Sweat was forming on Tony's forehead, bouncing up and down Bucky's dick and soon Bucky felt his balls draw up, the tension inside him too much to fight any longer. He let out a growl as he came, filling up Tony's hole, feeling Tony's gaze on him as he came down.

 

“Perfect. So sexy.”

 

Tony leaned forward, licking and sucking Bucky's nipples and Bucky reached up his head, Tony smiling as he gave in and kissed him.

 

“You're amazing Buckling.”

 

Bucky winched as Tony slid off him, plastering himself to Bucky's side, kissing his shoulder before meeting Bucky's gaze.

 

“You don't-” Tony stopped and nibbled his lip, insecurity in his beautiful eyes and Bucky placed a finger under the man's chin.

 

“Stay with me?”

 

“Really?”

 

Bucky rubbed his nose against Tony's, metal hand sliding down the man's body to stop at his waist, pulling him a millimeter closer and given Tony a smile.

 

“Why are you so surprised? I've been dreaming about you for weeks now.”

 

“You have?”

 

Tony moved, head on his hand to look at Bucky and he nodded again, stroking Tony's side. The man didn't seem to mind the metal arm, just looking at Bucky with a curious expression.

 

“I've been dreaming about you for a long time Tony. I just wasn't sure if you'd ever,” Bucky sighed and Tony frowned, leaning forward to place a kiss on Bucky's lips.

 

“Of course I would. I've been wanting to ask you out on a date for a while now but with my reputation. My history, it didn't think you'd-”

 

“Oh, baby. Come here.” Bucky whispered and kissed Tony again till the man moaned and Bucky's cock started throbbing again.

 

“Really?” Tony smirked as he pushed forward and Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“You'll be such a hand full. I can tell.”

 

“Oh, Buckling. You have no idea.”

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this to some of my friends cause 1) they are amazing and 2) they love marvel and sort of made me fall in love with it more, especially Tony Stark. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Anal sex without prep is not the best idea most of the time, but this is fanfic and a PWP at that so I hope you'll forgive my impatience ( or well, Tony's really ;) )
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com


End file.
